


Reflections Becoming Infections

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cute, Deflowering, Fingering, First Date, First Time, Gay Sex, I made Zayn and Liam so cute together, M/M, Michael Clifford has a tiny part, Morning Sex, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles(unrequited), Please read, Popular!Louis, Smut, Zayn barely talks, for like 3.0 seconds, humping, this is incredibly the dirtiest thing I've written, unpopular!Harry, virginal smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson his completely fine using his hand, his friends don't have to. And it's embarrassing being the only virgin in the friend group. Until he isn't anymore.</p>
<p> Please don't read if you're apart of One Direction. Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections Becoming Infections

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Kings and Queens by Misterwives. I hope you enjoy, I wasn't expecting so many feelings to go into this but stuff happens and my mind begins to wonder and then it becomes something bigger, like this author note wasn't supposed to be this long. Oh well, please don't be too harsh if it's not your cup of tea.

Louis is fine, really, getting off with off with the help of his hand while all his friends brag about the next shag they come across isn't embarrassing. At least that's what his best friend, Liam, assured him. But it does not help when the younger boy has his own boyfriend he gets put his dick into.

Liam is a fucking hypocrite.

He stares intently to the two men about to get to the best part when, of course, Liam Payne bares into room. Louis quickly covers his boy bits with his navy blue bed sheets, sending a glare to overly invasive best friend.

"Oh, I, sorry! Should I come back later?" Liam rushes out, he has a bright blush spreading over his cheeks and Zayn is behind him, looking at Louis emotionless. It honestly freaks Louis out that only person Zayn talks to is Liam and that Liam is the only person who gets to ever see Zayn smile or laugh. It's cute in a way but weird as hell.

Liam says it's because Zayn hates people but really only tolerates Liam.

"I'm already soft, might as well come in and tell me what the fuck you're doing interrupting my 'private time'." Louis grumbled, closing his laptop, the moans eventually quieting completely. He pulls up his boxers and pants, covering himself completely.

"Zayn wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to Archie's, the whole gang is going to be there, like Stan, Josh, Luke, Michael-"

"Fine, since my night is ruined, it wouldn't hurt going out for a bite with my two best mates, eh, Zayn?" Louis asked the quiet boy, Zayn only scoffs.

"Zayn." Liam scolded, but his boyfriend only gives him a short smile. It makes Liam break into a blush. Louis figures that it is their own weird language they've created.

"Let me some proper clothes on and I'll meet you in the car-"

"Zayn brought his bike so you'll be riding in the side cart." Liam interjects nervously, Louis huffs but nods in acceptance.

::

Archie's isn't packed for being a Friday, there is a few families and a few preteens on dates, and then there are Louis' loud friends sitting in the large booth located at a private corner.

They all spot the three boys, waving at them and shouting at them to sit with them, "Aye fuckers! Come sit with over, his Zaynie, looking hot as ever!" Nick Grimshaw shouts as the three make their way over there.

"I'm not your 'Zaynie'." The boy gets out quietly, it's rare he ever talks so everyone stays silent until Liam breaks it.

"It's okay Z, he is only kidding." Liam assures, pecking his boyfriend's cheek, pulling him to sit down beside Louis whom already beat them to it.

"You've got to see the new employee Archie hired, it's Harry Styles the cute quiet hipster boy that's always in the library." Nick stated.

Louis' eyes light up, "Think he'll fancy going on a date with me?"

"Nah, mate, the boy is untouchable. He's rejected me more times than I can count on my fingers." Nick sighed.

Louis smirked, "Maybe he isn't attracted to sex-addicted whores."

Nick only shrugs, "I've got needs, unlike you, but if you want to reopen the offer I'll be happy to give you a night you won't forget." he winks, bitting his lip.

Louis grimaces, "I'd rather get fucked by a dog than let you-"

"Um, hello, I'm Harry-"

"We know, gorgeous."

"Nick, let him speak." Liam scolded.

Harry is blushing profusely, he has his pen and book out to write down anything they needed, "I'll be your server, what drinks are y-"

"We all want a beer." Stan answers.

"Any of you have their IDs?" Harry raises a brow.

"Zayn and I do." Louis says easily, he's the oldest at being eighteen and unfortunately for his friends, they're not quite there yet besides Zayn. But is he really Louis' friend?

"The rest of you would like..?" Harry asked, taking Zayn and Louis' IDs. The rest order fizzy drinks unhappily, leering towards the two boys who can have alcohol legally.

Harry leaves their table to fetch their orders and Louis cannot help but stare at his bum. It's cute, little but perky and he really wants piece of that, "I wouldn't try if I were you, Lou. He is so unattainable, I even asked his little blonde friend-"

"Here's your beer, water for you, coca cola for you, and a beer for y-oh my god! I'm so sorry, Louis!" Harry apologized, Louis sits there stunned with beer all over his t-shirt and man his mum is going to have a fit when she finds out he's been drinking but-

"You know my name?" Louis asks softly.

Harry only nods, wiping down the table frantically with the napkins handed to him by Stan and Michael, Zayn even gets up and asks for a rag and helps clean the mess. Liam awkwardly pats Louis with napkins, since the boy is too busy staring at Harry to clean himself up.

"Harry," the boy looks up at Louis with green eyes, and Louis almost says, is this love at first sight? But he doesn't, instead he substituted it with, "You can make it up to me." he says with a smirk.

"I, uh, how? I'm so sorry, I truly am." Harry continues wiping down the table frantically.

"Go on a date with me, love. I promise I have more to offer than this freak of nature, Grimmy." Louis said smoothly, earning smack on the arm from Nick.

"Don't do it, Harry, Louis likes to fuck dogs." Nick says casually.

"No I don't, you fuck, don't listen to him. So what do you say, Harold?" Louis tries his best smile, nervous on the inside but playing it cool on the outside.

Harry blushes, "Okay, yeah. As long as you don't come near my dog." Harry jokes.

Louis laughs, "I hope you're not being serious."

"Of course not." Harry assured.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:30?" Louis questioned.

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah, I used to be the paper boy." Louis grinned.

"Harry! Stop fraternising with the customers, I'm assigning you to dishes, Eleanor is taking your place. There's your first warning." a red head threatened, Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly at the group.

"Um, see you later Louis. Everyone." he says, walking away with his head down.

"What the hell? That's not fair." Nick grumbled.

"What isn't? The part where Harry said yes to Louis or the part where Zayn told you off?" Stan laughed, making everyone laugh as well(except for Zayn and it still really creeps Louis out).

::

Louis picks Harry up right on time. He decided to wear something casual and not too dressy, he was only taking Harry to the park where they paddle boat for a little while and then have a picnic by the beach.

Nick made fun of him, calling Louis a sissy for having such planned out date but he ignores it when Zayn says, "He's just jealous no one wants a piece of his rotten sausage."

And Nick replied, "I bet yours isn't any better."

But Liam ended it with, "I saw your dick pic, Nick, I cried. Not from disgust that I had to witness it but amusement because it was so-"

"Alright!" Nick had huffed.

Louis opens the passenger seat for Harry, like a real gentlemen and says, "You look wonderful."

Harry prattles for a bit and then gets out, "I, wow, you do too." there's a tiny smile on his lips and it makes Louis want to see more of him.

The paddle boating is fun and it makes Harry super nervous. Louis wouldn't stop teasing him and moving the boat around. But he told Harry he would never intentionally make them fall out of the boat and even gave him a pinkie promise.

Louis guides Harry to a picnic table under the trees, covering them from the sun. He opens the basket filled with food, "I didn't make any of this, I had my sisters prepare it all. Sorry, I am a terrible cook." Louis says before hand, offering him a sandwich.

"Then now is a great time to tell you that I'm a wonderful cook." Harry beamed.

"Oh really now? Do you have people to vouch for you, Harold?" Louis asked playfully.

"Archie let me test out some new options he wanted to put on the menu, he picked all of them." Harry said proudly.

"That's awesome, anything else I don't know about you? I already know that you're an Aquarius-whatever the hell that is-you like tacos, you don't have a dog but instead a cat named Dusty, and you love to read." Louis inquired.

Harry hesitates before answering, "I used to collect butterflies and I have a huge crush on you."

Louis' eyes widen and his smile couldn't have possibly gotten bigger, he's blushing and he is pretty sure he looks like a maniac, "Really? How long? Why? Oh my god, Nick can suck my ass."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I do, and I've liked you since that time in eighth grade you punched Tom for calling Liam a faggot."

"Wow, that long? Why didn't you tell me?" Louis slumped, his sandwich looking unappetising.

"Because, you're Louis Tomlinson, football guy, the player. You may not see it, but everyone looks up to you in their own way." Harry shrugged.

"Oh." Louis sighed.

::

Louis' house is before Harry's, so he asks if he'd like a tour. The younger boy looks weary but Louis insisted his mum and stepdad had a date night and his sisters were either with babysitters or friends. Harry then immediately said yes.

The blue eyed boy gives Harry a grand tour of every inch of the house, replaying stories about the little dents in the wall the little areas on the carpet where the girls had gotten nail polish on. Harry seems to be taking in everything with sincerity.

"And last, but not least, my room. I know it's lame, but yeah, don't think too differently of me." Louis joked, opening his door. Surprisingly he cleaned his room before the date, it looks immaculate.

"Very pristine." Harry said with an over dramatic posh accent.

"Shut up" Louis blushed.

"I like The Fray too." Harry commented at the posters.

Louis only nods, thinking back to the time Harry had called him a player back at the picnic and that is...it's really disconcerting, "What did you mean when you called me a 'player'?"

Harry turned around to look at him, his green eyes conveying he is going to say the truth, "You don't want to date me, Lou. I still, ugh, I'm still a virgin, okay. And I know you expect people to put out easily but-"

"How many people do you think I had sex with?" Louis asked, his jaw clenched.

Harry gulped, "At least ten."

Louis sighed, "You're wrong, and whoever is telling you that shit is wrong also."

"Then what's the truth?"

"I'm still a virgin also, okay? And I've only dated three people. I'm some 'player', Harry, you can even ask Liam. Hell, even Nick knows it. I do like you and I wouldn't play you like that." Louis looked upset and Harry could see that it hurt him with the assumptions he had made.

Harry sighed and decided that this is how he wants it to happen. He walks up to Louis and kisses him gingerly, Louis is surprised by Harry's reaction but kisses back.

They don't know how it's escalated quickly but the next moment Louis is on his bed and has Harry straddling his thighs, the younger boy grinding on him sensually. Louis moves his hands from Harry's waist to his bum, kneading it cautiously, and then deeply when he feels Harry sighing into his mouth.

The curly haired boy moves his lips from Louis' mouth to his neck sucking anywhere that he can get his mouth on. "What're we doing?" Louis asks breathlessly.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry says against his neck and it makes Louis groan from frustration.

He turn them around, throwing Harry on to the bed and hovering himself over the boy, "I don't like using the word. It's not right."

Harry raises his eyebrows, "I want you to sex me, I want you to give me your sweet loving, I want you to put it in me. What the fuck do you want me to say?"

Louis looks at Harry, "You're going to pursue a relationship with after this right? I don't think I could handle it if you'd use me like this." He's scared what the fuck has he gotten into?

"I will, I promise, uh, just lets get out of the clothes!" Harry sighed, rubbing himself against Louis, hands going to his own shirt. He pried it off expertly, exposing his chest and what are those?

"You have four nipples?" Louis asks.

Harry let out small giggle, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Louis smiled, taking his own shirt off.

"Oh, love, you're so hot." Harry moaned, placing his hands on Louis' abdomen, feeling what he can. Louis lets him, patiently waiting to continue.

"You're going to be the death of me, if I don't orgasm soon."

Harry laughed at that, "Alright, take off your jeans and pants, help me out of mine. But please don't judge me, I didn't...shave. Down there." he flushes completely, his chest turning red along with his face and ears.

Louis smiles, "Neither did I, and I don't mind. We have body hair for a reason."

Harry nods, looking thankful, especially when Louis pulls Harry's pants and jeans down trying to be fast but it's truly a struggle. So Harry helps him and helps Louis out of his own.

"Oh my, you're so big Louis. Wow, uh." Harry gasped, and he sounds like porno in Louis' mind, but he's not complaining.

They're both fully naked Louis feels completely fond of this moment. It is the most intimate thing a person can do with one another and he is so happy Harry trusts him enough to to do any of this with him. Louis doesn't know what to continuing from there but he sees Harry's boner and it looks excruciating.

Louis grabs a hold of Harry's cock and leans down, putting his lips to the head. He kisses it, not knowing what to do exactly, but he hears Harry sigh an 'oh'. He ends up placing his tongue on it, licking it up and down, he feels absolutely dirty doing this but feels free and wants to give more. He carefully puts half of it in his mouth, adjusting to the stretch of his jaw and then he moves down further and further until he can't anymore.

Bobbing his head up and down, licking the head occasionally he suddenly hears "Wait, I'm going to come if you keep on doing that." Harry says through breaths.

Louis stops, placing a peck on it before moving to give Harry a kiss on the lips, "I'm going to open you up now, okay?"

The boy nods eagerly, "Oh, yes, do it, please."

Louis gets off the bed and searches underneath it, finding the condoms and lube. He lets out a sigh of relief and gets back on the bed, sitting in between Harry's legs. He opens the tube and spreads a lot on his whole hand by accident, getting some on his bed sheets.

"So pretty Harry, so gorgeous." Louis distracts him with words, pressing a cautious finger to Harry's hole, he hears a small gasp and looks to see Harry's reaction.

"Don't stop, keeping going, Lou." Harry encouraged, he's looking back at him, pupils dilated and skin sweaty.

"What does it feel like?" Louis asks, concerned.

"Like my bum is on fire. Just keep it going, I'll adjust, don't worry. I've done it to myself." Harry reassured.

Louis nods, he continues fucking him with his finger until Harry says more, adding another, and then another. Until he has four fingers embedding into the hole and Harry trembling with pleasure.

"Oh, Lou, I'm so ready. Uh, c'mon." Harry whined shamelessly, he's fisting at the sheets, needy and Louis doesn't waster any time.

The older boy opens the condom and Harry stops him, "I don't want my first time featuring rubber." he pleads with his eyes.

"I, uh, you've never been with anyone in different ways, right?" Louis asks, he's painfully hard and he really want the answer to be 'no'.

"No, 'm, uh, pure as they come. You?" Harry looks hopeful.

"Just my hand, babe." Louis answered truthfully, Harry sighs and spread his legs wider, patting his bum like an invitation. Louis' mouth waters.

He grabs the lube covering himself as thickly as he can. "Ready, Haz?"

"Mhm, yes, oh yes." Harry nodded, eyes open and looking at Louis, ready for him to get a move on.

Louis places his hands beside Harry's head, throwing Harry's legs over his shoulders, aligning himself with him. He pushes in slowly, until he's fully inside of Harry, his balls touch the skin beneath Harry's hole.

Louis moans loudly, "You're tight, Harry, ugh, I don't think I can-" Louis subconsciously thrusts into Harry, not giving him enough time to adjust to the stretch.

The younger boy whines in pain, "Lou, wait, wait, please." he says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Harry. I couldn't control myself." Louis peppered kisses all over the boy's face in apology.

Harry nods, "It's alright, go on, move now, I'm good."

Louis does so, pulling out slowly and then back in with the same speed. He thrusts like this a few more times until Harry says he needs it faster, harder. And Louis complies, enjoying every bit of it, loving the sound he's getting Harry to make. He gets so caught up in it all he feels himself go over the edge, coming inside the boy moaning his name so loudly he's pretty sure the neighbours next door could hear it.

He collapsed over Harry, hugging the boy tightly, muttering a soft 'thank you' and 'you're so brilliant'.

Louis is hazy for a few minutes but gets snapped back into reality when he feels Harry humping him relentlessly.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you quick blowie." Louis pulls out of Harry slowly and carefully and then places his hand on Harry's shaft, the younger boy come from the touch.

"Oh, Louis!" Harry cries out blissfully and Louis adores the face that came along with the moan. If louis could see it any time of the day, he'd choose to it every single day of his life.

Harry gets the white fluid all over their chests and Louis' hand. the older boy grabs the tissue box on the nightstand and rids themselves of the mess, accept for Harry. He's got a mess spilling out his bum.

"That was wonderful." Harry sighed, cuddling into Louis' chest.

Louis smiles, "You're wonderful."

"Can we have morning sex?" Harry asked hopefully.

"My parents might be home then."

"Please?"

"Maybe." Louis kisses his lips before turning off the lamp, pulling the covers over themselves and letting them drift into sleep.

::

Louis wakes up with a familiar tightness around his cock and he feels okay with it. thinking its a dream, he goes to touch himself when he feels a thigh. He opens his eyes and sees Harry riding him. And he comes right from that, letting out a loud moan.

Harry noticed he's awake and lets himself his peak, "Louis, are you ok-" a woman voice is in the and Louis quickly pushed Harry off of him and sees his mum covering her eyes with her hands.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry mum-" Louis starts.

"No, no, I should've knocked. Please get cleaned up and come down for breakfast, you're also invited, Harry." Jay says, her voice is calm and composed. His mum is a lawyer, he couldn't have expected more.

"I think I should go-"

"Nonsense, love." jay says, and then leaves the room without an even more awkward argument.

Louis releases a breath and looks over at the edge of the bed where Harry had landed on the ground. Harry is a bright red and he is covering his eyes in shame.

"Don't be scared my mum will love you." Louis assured.

"She caught me in the middle of orgasm while on your dick, Louis." Harry mumbled.

"Makes for a great story..." Louis laughed awkwardly.

Jay indeed does accept Harry and finds a soft spot for him and willingly pretends the incident never happened. future Harry and Louis laugh at it and continue re-tell it to friends but never to their children.

**Author's Note:**

> So what's you think? I didn't intend for this to be that long. oh well. You can send in prompts in the comments or on my tumblr at: recklessdifferent


End file.
